


Holy Water

by Aeona



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dragonborn (D&D), Explicit Consent, Multi, Roughness, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeona/pseuds/Aeona
Summary: Faevyre, a half-human/dragonborn Paladin/Bard, picks up two dragonborn at the inn's bar, taking them back up to play.
Relationships: Faevyre/Jehri/Nadarr





	1. verbal //

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soft exploring of a small, omitted snippet of a campaign I'm in. My DM graciously allowed my more amorous Paladin/Bard (Oath of Devotion to Sune, Goddess of Love and Beauty) to flirt with a party of attractive dragonborn at a bar and pick up two of them. We obviously cut it at them going upstairs, but Faevyre's such an easy-going and fun character to play and write that I liked the idea of some soft banter with some sexual tension. 
> 
> As a snippet note, Faevyre's a half-human/half-dragonborn, more human-looking than dragon-looking, similar to FFXIV's Au'ra females but with golden scales. Golden horns, limbal ring, etc.
> 
> First chapter is softcore, second chapter is explicit, third chapter is closing + char lore fluff. Dragonborn are assumed to have human genitals, though no mammalian breasts, for simplicity.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jehri guides them through the door, warmth of the hallway’s lantern light spilling gold into the darkness, glimmering on the dragonborn’s pale scales. Heavy footsteps fall hollow on rugged wooden floors. Dust shifts beneath their feet as they shuffle inside, a soft, low, and mischievous laughter bubbling from Jehri as she stoops to light the oil lamp on the bedside table.

The evening has been terse, but not in a bad way -- from the moment her party had sat down with the group of four dragonborn, they’d been shooting flirtatious quip after another back and forth between them, her own two partymates sitting somewhat… uncomfortably beside her. At the table, she’d dug for her yew, kneading the leaf quietly beneath the wood, reaching from the well of her powers to check them both for anything she should worry about before picking them up -- clean, counter to her usual poor luck searching for bedding partners. She wasn’t the only one taking precautions or scoping out the opportunities; she’d seen Jehri lean at one point to check her bag, and had spotted the verdant stalks of silphium tucked within, not to mention Faevyre’s own stash within her pack. Jehri had caught her gaze. Faevyre had smirked knowingly, felt a familiar throb of desire pulse in her core.

Faevyre swoops after Jehri once they duck into the room, gloved hand roughly--and easily--pulling the white dragonborn near. Hands roam firmly down the sides of the rogue’s leather jerkin before coming to rest on wide hips. Jehri’s laughter fades abruptly as the dark half-dragonborn’s head leans in close, forehead against forehead, stopping her mouth just short of the others’ pale maw. She lets a slow, warm breath rush over the others’ mouth as a smile curls across her own. 

The smaller pale dragonborn freezes, breath quickening. But after a few agonizingly still moments, she nudges forward with a frustrated whine, trying to kiss away Faevyre’s cocky smirk, but Faevyre tilts golden horns against the others’ scales to lock her head in place.

**“In a hurry, are we?”** she murmurs, lips so close that she can feel the cool chill of the white’s tickle her softer human skin. Fangs gleam softly in the lamplight as they poke past smirking lips.

The other wraps her arms around the half-human and clutches her close, even as the Paladin’s plate armor digs into her scales.  **“I don’t know, Faevyre, is your oath to the goddess of chit-chat or is your oath to the goddess who we all know loves a good fuck?”**

Faevyre chuckles and pulls away, then swings her lute from her back and leans it against the wall. She sits heavily on the bed as she eases loose the leather strap of her plate’s arm.  **“C’mon, there’s more to Sune’s love and beauty than sex.”** A pause permeates as she stacks the first piece on the seat of a nearby chair.  **“Though I do love it, and I do find it quite beautiful.”** Promptly and smartly, she ducks beneath the leather spaulder that’s sent flying at her head. She grabs it as it clatters against the wall behind her to launch it deftly back. 

**“Hey, save some for me,”** comes the low chuckle from the other side of the room. The deep bronze dragonborn unlaces the string of black hooded cape, the shadowy cloth pooling on the floor at clawed feet. Faevyre gives him an appreciative look, lavender eyes trawling over the dragon’s sturdy, arched horns, following the way their contours meld down into deep-set brows hung over fierce, electric blue eyes.

**“Don’t worry, Nadarr, we haven’t forgotten about you.”** She glances up at Jehri, who stares expectantly at her in white cotton underclothes.  **“Go give your partymate a little love,”** Faevyre teases,  **“I’ve still got a few pieces to shed.”**

The wooden floor creaks as Nadarr prowls forward, his massive form moving surprisingly quickly across the room. His bone staff--his wizard focus--clatters against the steel plates of her leggings as he looms over her. Thick fingers grip the back of her nape and claws thread into the short crop of Faevyre’s hair. It’s her turn to freeze, the paralyzing strength of the dragon’s grip catching her off guard--with her own considerable height, she’s also not used to being so…  _ towered _ over. 

His other hand traces the curve of one of her forward-jutting horns. He wraps digits tightly around the golden spike and uses it to urge her head up to his, pulling her features so near that she feels the sharp, tingling sting of static electricity arcing from him to the receptive golden scales that mark her forehead. She tries to recoil instinctively, but his grip tightens, coaxing a whimper unbidden from Faevyre’s own lips.  _ Oh, Sune. _ She’s spent so long hefting her shield on the battlefield, steeling her body’s strength against enemies’ blows to force them away from her allies, that she forgot what it feels like to have someone force that strength back on her, to  _ control her_, and the relief of that responsibility feels like a different kind of divinity.

And yet, he lingers just out of her reach. Slowly, he releases the grip on her horn--grip on her nape not budging--and trails free hand down across her plate and to its straps, softly unbuckling the fasteners. She releases a sigh as the tight grip of the protective plate finally releases its pressure on her chest, leaving her only with the white cloth binding that binds her chest to help the plate’s fit.

**“Who says you have to take those off alone?”** he murmurs against her as he reaches to unfasten the other side. Faevyre feels Jehri's weight sinking into the bed beside her, and feels her claws begin to work at the straps of her forearm guards. The half-human laughs softly. Her muscles slowly relax as she acclimates to the strength of him, hands braving to venture across soft robes, admiring the texture of his scales beneath. 

Nadarr sighs and finally seeks her lips, the force behind his grip on her slowly easing away as she melds her mouth against him. Arcs of electricity dance from his scales to hers to jump and path down the framing natural armor of her jawline. She shudders.  _ Mages, _ comes the playful mental scoff, but she doesn’t dare speak it, not after feeling those claws.

He presses her back with a firm hand on her chest until she has to prop herself up on her elbows, wriggling back onto the worn linen. The easing of weight off of her hips prompts Jehri to move to the plates below. Steel clinks against steel as the heavy guards join the other pieces on the chair.

Faevyre digs her fingers into Nadarr’s wide shoulders as they kiss. A hand slides deftly into his robe’s front overlapping folds, the other reaching for the sash that secures it shut. She slides it down his shoulders, then carefully unhooks it over the horned ridges of his back. Jehri moves to help, neatly folding the robe and draping it over Faevyre’s plate armor. The icy dragoness wraps her arms around Nadarr’s waist, her hands resting at the top of the dragonborn’s silk trousers.

Faevyre pauses before she briefly pushes away from Nadarr’s embrace.  **“Hey, one sec,”** she whispers a bit breathlessly. Both pause. She traces a rune in the air with a long nail while she murmurs, deep and Draconic. A shimmering, golden light traces the glyph between them, and after a moment, the light flickers, then bursts in a brief but gentle flash in a sphere around them that takes up a good part of the room. The illumination fades, but a strange shimmering dust remains suspended about them. The other two raise a curious brow.

**“Safe words? Just in case.”** She Prestidigitations the illusion of Zone of Truth’s shimmering dust about the tip of her finger and dashes both of their noses with it, a warm laugh echoing from her.

They look at each other, then laugh too. Nadarr shakes his head.  **“You tell her.”**

Jehri gives him a snarky shot of cold to his stomach, but she concedes.  **“We’ve always liked ‘holy water’,”** she says, smirking. Faevyre squints for a moment, like she’s trying to determine if they’re fucking with her before remembering the Zone of Truth, and then cracks a wide grin.

**“Good taste,”** she compliments, then pulls them both in for a quick peck.


	2. somatic //

Jehri takes the opportunity to cradle Faevyre's cheek gently in her hand. Her thumb slides gently over warm, golden scales. The half-human shivers a little at the cold of the white dragoness' touch, but leans into it, seeking it like a breeze on a hot day. 

**"You golds are always so warm,"** Jehri remarks as Nadarr sits on the bed beside them. She traces the line of scales up Faevyre's jaw line, trailing white claw up to her brow, gazing into sharp lavender eyes, rimmed with bright gold. Hand cups her head once more, pulling her into a deep kiss, pressing close now that the jutting edges of Faevyre's armor were nowhere to be found, leaving only the occasional rough edges of scale spots to grind against her own. 

Jehri's kiss is different from Nadarr's. Nadarr's strength was commanding, but his lips were soft, warm, crackling with static in a way that tingled, his hefting weight and power poured into a deceptive tenderness. Jehri, though, fiercely crushes their mouths together as soon as they meet, teeth clicking against fangs with a stirring ferocity. Faevyre groans, reaching to clutch the other woman's horns. She feels Nadarr's claw trace an electric path down her spine, catches in her peripherals his free hand reaching to adjust his trousers. 

She swallows hard. Jehri's scales rub coolly against her skin. The dragonborn's tongue ventures against her lips tentatively, and Faevyre's mouth parts to grant her entry, her own tongue lapping out to test the waters. They kiss deeply, drinking of one another. Faevyre marvels at the cold that seems to permeate the dragonborn's being, the way frost seems to creep at the base of Jehri's fangs ever-so-slightly. Conversely, she feels Jehri gasp at the heat, at the way it feels like fire curls in Faevyre's own maw. It's stunning, how much more human she looks than she and Nadarr, and yet still wields a fire so undeniably _dragon_. The very warmth of Faevyre's skin sinks slowly through the cold of Jehri's scales and she feels like she'll melt right there, especially when Faevyre breaks from their kiss to exhale a whisper of fire across Jehri's jaw. 

Gentle kisses path their way down pale scales and across Jehri’s collar, using her horns to tilt away Jehri’s head to reveal her neck. Her left hand drifts down and to her side. Fingers find the strong bulk of Nadarr’s leg to she runs her fingers across the scales of his knee and softly up his thigh, lingering at the edges of his clothing but barely evading dipping beneath it. She feels her way up the top of his leg and to his strong midriff and roams knowingly across the top line of silk undergarments. Another chiding spark of static jolts against her scales as he leans in to plant a soft nip on her shoulder.

Faevyre grazes her teeth against Jehri’s shoulder before giving a quick, final peck on her lips and pulling away to turn to Nadarr. Steadying herself by draping an arm over his shoulder, she pivots on her resting knee to straddle him. Draconic tail falls between his knees, slender cord of muscle curling warm lash around his leg. With a cheeky smile, Faevyre pulls him into a deep kiss. She grinds close, close enough to feel him twitch achingly between them. She chuckles knowingly into him as he wraps strong arms fully around her to clutch her close. Talons leave angry white paths on more tender human skin to pull another soft pant from the golden half-dragonborn.

This, she’d missed. For too long, she’d bedded the softer humanoids, ones who couldn’t handle the roughness of _scales_ on skin, ones who she had to handle like tiny, fragile birds she was afraid to break. She sinks her nails against the resilient armor on Nadarr’s back and _groans_ at the way he clutches back. Faevyre forcefully nuzzles her way down to press a kiss against the neck scales hidden beneath the horned frills that arc from the back of his cheek. He rumbles, leans his nose affectionately against golden horn.

Jehri moves to Faevyre’s back. Cool kisses trace down her spine, hopping beneath Nadarr’s wrapping arms and to the binding that wraps Faevyre’s chest. Jehri unhooks the catch and Faevyre sighs pleasantly as she’s unbound. She pulls away from Nadarr to stretch her arms luxuriously upward, relishing in the newfound freedom. When she reopens her eyes, she finds Nadarr’s blue gaze wandering appreciatively across her form, lips drawn terse and jaw set tight. She smiles, cups a hand against his jaw to give him an equally cheeky and appreciative pat, as if to say, _cute_. He responds promptly by lowering his grip on her down to her hips, firmly grinding himself into her in a way that quickly wipes the smirk off of her features -- but only for a moment. It sneaks back onto her expression; she bites her lips thoughtfully, slitting one of her eyes to fix him with a skeptic stare. He offers a fanged smirk of his own.

Jehri’s icy hands reach around to cradle Faevyre’s breasts and Faevyre shivers a bit at the chill, flinching back into the cold dragonborn’s embrace. Nadarr chuckles. **“You can stop showing off, now, Jehri; it’s not a competition,”** he murmurs, and Jehri rolls her eyes playfully as she grazes the bottom of her fingers across dark areolas. 

The white dragonborn pops her head over Faevyre’s shoulder, cheek against cheek, batting her lashes innocently. **“It’s not my fault she’s so hot,”** she giggles, **“If I don’t give her a little bit of a freeze, I’m pretty sure I’ll melt.”** Nonetheless, Faevyre feels the ticklish chill of the white dragonborn’s skin start to fade slowly away as Jehri lays off on the ice circulating through icy scales. Nadarr’s lip twitches as if he’s about to say something, but he simply responds by leaning in to give her a long, affectionate kiss. Faevyre sits contentedly between them and leans into their now-collective warmths.

The soft golden glimmer still lingering at the room’s edges catches her attention. Tentatively, she glances at them and says, **“You know, if you two would rather we switch things up…”** She’d chatted with them, knew they came from across the Acradin Wastes… but wasn’t entirely sure about the group’s own dynamic. The other two dragonborn had seemed unbothered by their early departure to the same inn room, but what were Jehri and Nadarr to one another? What were their boundaries? 

Faevyre cocks her head to glance at them both and knows these are questions she should have asked earlier, and so with querying eyes she searches for that answer now, before their own desires got the best of them. She’s grateful for the Zone of Truth in moments like this; it made it easier to ensure everyone was on-board.

The two break their kiss to laugh softly, Nadarr pulling his head back to look at Faevyre.

 **“We take a lot of dangerous jobs. We’re a close group... We have to be to survive. Have to trust.”** He pauses, considering. **“Sex brings us closer. It satisfies our needs. It teaches us to trust.”**

**“And, it’s fun,”** comes the eager purr at Faevyre’s ear. Jehri tightens her grip around Faevyre’s waist. **“As for us two, it’s not often we get such an interesting new toy.”** One of her hands strays upward to cup Faevyre’s breast, grazing the side of a talon across the hardened bud of her nipple, taking care to not dig into tender flesh with the rest of her claws. **“We have all the time in the world with each other. But who knows how long** **_you’ll_ ** **let us have you.”** Cool snout huffs a frosty breath into her ear, causing Faevyre to roll her head against Jehri with a laughing and ticklish snort, back arching to push forward into her touch.

 **“I’m free for... a bit,”** Faevyre mumbles, reassured by their answers. Nadarr leans back, dips draconic maw down to her other breast, gladly taking the access to them offered by her back arch. Tongue snakes out to lap across erect nipple, imparting a soft tickle of static to her senses through that one tiny point. 

Faevyre’s glad that Zone of Truth’s blessing doesn’t need the constant support of her concentration to linger, or she would have lost its security a long time ago in this encounter.

 **“As long as your chunk of a Blue won’t get jealous of Nadarr here,”** Jehri quips, referencing Faevyre’s other blue dragonborn partymate. 

Faevyre snorts and shakes her head. **“He looks tough but he’s tender, physically. If I wasn’t there with my shield, a stray breeze would knock him over.”** A pause, and a glance at Nadarr’s set-aside bone focus. **“Don’t piss him off, though, he’s one hell of a wizard.”** The grizzled blue dragonborn lightly brushes a fang across her breast, a mock warning of feigned jealousy, and her chatter surrenders to short, quick breaths.

A free, pale hand curls around from behind Faevyre. It smooths to glide down the surface of her stomach, trailing over corded muscle to dip a straying claw beneath the top edge of Faevyre’s undergarment. Nadarr’s powerful hands pull Faevyre’s hips roughly down against him, and Faevyre’s receptive grind in response dips Jehri’s hand down lower. Minding the tips of her fingers, the dragonborn gently -- and slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly -- parts warm folds. Faevyre lets out a long, low sigh and collapses back against her. It’s always so different beneath the touch of another. She loops her arms back to drape languidly across the others’ shoulders. Her fingertips dust a fiery warmth across the white dragonborn’s nape appreciatively.

Fingers slide delicately down to slick entrance, kneading around it. Jehri practically purrs at the downright _warmth_ , feeling her own arousal throb in her core. Her free hand clutches Faevyre fiercely close, steadying her as the vulnerable Paladin closes her eyes, breaths stuttering with each probing movement below. Nadarr reaches between he and Faevyre to readjust his own member through his underclothes, not wanting to interrupt but desperately needing to relieve the pressure already threatening to build there, his own touch grounding him back to focus.

Soft touches draw a gasp from Faevyre’s lips, and then a whimper. Jehri trails attention gently back up, grazing over her clit. She gives it the slightest of unguarded brushes and Faevyre twitches at the almost painful intensity of the direct touch. Lips nearly part to warn her, but Jehri knows -- furtive smirk casts down as she repositions the digit slightly upward. She coaxes thin hood over the sensitive nub to pad her touch and massages experimentally.

 **“Better?”** she breathes into Faevyre’s ear. 

Faevyre’s brow furrows momentarily and her hips give a small, testing wiggle before she answers, albeit breathlessly: **“A little higher.”**

 **“Mmm.”** Jehri adjusts accordingly and begins to press down small undulating circles into the tender spot. Nadarr leans in to nuzzle Jehri as she works, and when she cracks open her eyes for the briefest of moments, Faevyre spies tiny arcs of static electricity bridging between their shoulder scales in the dark. Tiny sparks, flickering like stars. There, resting on Nadarr’s lap, pressed tightly between the two dragonborn, she feels strangely at ease.

The pressure on her clit is soothing, despite the maddening golden haze it spreads like wildfire from that one singular point. As she falls into the rhythm of her body’s response, she wraps her legs more tightly around Nadarr’s hips and pulls him closer, so that the back of Jehri’s rubbing hand rolls repeatedly against the base of his shaft. He sucks air sharply in through gritted teeth, managing a husky _hmph_ of amusement.

Faevyre feels a familiar, heady fog curling around her thoughts and knows she’s close. Hips jerk against Jehri’s touch. _Fuck._ Jehri’s movements are firm and rhythmic, hitting the right spot again and again with the consistency of a metronome. The build-up is slow but powerful, like a long, low crescendo from the depths of a gentle dark. The rest of her body seems to fall away as her conscience hones in on that one spot, molten gold extending its rippling reach further with each strike of harmonious chord, like the tide lapping at the shore until it devours it. A sheen of sweat glimmers on her forehead and in all of the heat, she suddenly misses Jehri’s cold, longs for it. Her head leans _hard_ back into the white dragonborn, the hands once draped loosely about Jehri’s nape now pulling her closer with intense urgency, an intense _need_. 

Jehri’s thumb reassuringly strokes her side. She knows. Oh, she _knows._ She forces her own breathing to slow and closes her eyes to focus. The motion has started to tire her, but she focuses on going just a little more, eager to see the woman cradled in her arms come helplessly undone, listening to the rising moans, those sweet little whimpers. Jehri’s seen the gashes on the woman’s shield. She’d inspected it when it’d been propped against the bar’s table downstairs--she knows what Faevyre’s capable of, knows of the strength bursting beneath that deceptively soft human skin. And there’s a part of her that wants to feel that strength unleashed against her, but not before she’s reduced Faevyre to nothing, into a mewling puddle in her arms. The control makes Jehri dizzy, so pleasingly dizzy. She feels her own slickness against her clothes. She’s faintly aware of Nadarr’s hand working himself, she can feel it against her own, and feels him rest his other hand on her arm to support her.

 **“Fuck.”** Faevyre’s head jerks up against Jehri as she curses, her horns jutting harshly up. One slices a thin cut across the white dragonborn’s cheek. Jehri flinches, but leans into it, unafraid, panting, eyes still clenched tightly shut.

She breathes against Faevyre’s ear, high on the power of it all. **“Cum for me.”** Her voice is rough, ragged. Her weary hand skips a beat but it’s enough, it’s enough. 

Faevyre cries out and trembles between them, jerking forward and against Nadarr as her entire body curls instinctively and protectively around the welling sensation threatening to burst within. Nadarr’s hand flies from Jehri to plant a steadying grip on Faevyre’s nape. Her legs vice around him as the building crescendo shatters in a blinding crash, gasping for air as the thundrous orgasm rolls over her. _Fuck_ . She doesn’t have the breath to say it again, but she feels it through and through. _Fuck._

Jehri’s movements slow, pulling quickly away from sensitive clit to trace slow, gentle circles around her labia. Faevyre’s thighs twitch against her. For a few long moments, there’s nothing but the sound of her and Jehri’s labored breaths echoing around them, both women caught up in the intensity. Gradually, the world seems to drop back in around Faevyre, like a fog melting slowly away in the morning sun. The first thing she feels is Nadarr’s hand on the back of her neck, then the slow withdrawal of Jehri’s hand from her underwear. 

She reaches--though somewhat weakly--to grasp Jehri’s hand before it escapes her reach, pulling it up to tenderly kiss the back of it. Faevyre’s surprised when Nadarr’s grip joins hers. She leans slowly back upright, looking up to watch with half-lidded eyes as Nadarr snakes out long tongue to taste Faevyre on Jehri’s fingers. Faevyre leans back against the dragoness, letting out a breathy chuckle, a residual shiver quivering down her leg. They both watch, somewhat enraptured, as he laps her finger clean, and Jehri feels her own need like a leaden weight in her abdomen.

Gaze of the half-human wanders, wanders up the pale scales of Jehri’s features. She spots the long, bloodied line streaked across the dragonborn’s cheek, and immediately she seems to snap back into reality, concern cutting through the post-orgasmic haze like an arrow slicing the wind. Jehri steps back from her to let her stand as Faevyre backs up off of Nadarr’s lap, stumbling a little at the weakness in her knees, the stiffness in her legs from holding the straddle, but they both steady her. Faevyre turns to reach for Jehri’s arm and tug her close.

 **“Oh, hey,”** Faevyre whispers. Her hand comes up to cup Jehri’s cheek. Thumb trails across the smeared crimson beneath the cut. **“Did I do that? I’m so sorry.”**

She blinks, and then remembers Faevyre’s horn. **“Oh,** **_that._ ** **You certainly did. Got a little into it, hmm?”** Jehri laughs a little, grinning with a mischievous and obvious pride. She reaches up to touch it, but the Paladin stops her, already pulling on that reliable well of power within. A brilliant glow whisks over Faevyre’s palm and spreads to her fingers. 

Jehri feels… what she can only describe as the softest, most gentle of warmths. Like being wrapped in a blanket left out to dry in front of the fire. Like a hot beverage going down on a cold night. There’s a tingling on her cheek, and then it fades away. She reaches up and this time Faevyre allows it. Her skin is smooth where the cut had been, only the slight smear of half-dried red coming away on her fingers. 

Jehri looks to Faevyre, whose gaze had been resting expectantly on her, and after a moment of holding one another’s eyes, the distance between them closes. Their movements are slow, painstaking, as they share a long, deep, and appreciative kiss. Faevyre’s lips have that same brilliant warmth to them as her hand had, and Jehri swears that there’s still some kind of magic lingering there. Their embrace is soft as they both take the time to truly _feel_ one another, feel every movement and contour of one another’s lips. 

It’s Faevyre’s best way of showing her appreciation, her best way of passing Sune’s gift.

She turns to Nadarr and gives him the same treatment. She’s deeply appreciative of his willingness to wait, to watch, to support them both when they need it the most. It’s the kind of trait she values not only in the throes of sex, but also in the throes of battle -- something that commands respect from her, in all of its forms.

There’s no teasing this time -- she tugs his trousers down below his throbbing cock and wraps it firmly in her hands. Precum dribbles thickly down his tip and Faevyre can’t help but draw in close to collect it with her tongue. Nadarr practically _snarls_ through gritted teeth, brass knuckles clenching the bed’s linens. Being mindful of her horns, Faevyre flattens her tongue against his length, dragging it up to swirl around around him. Gaze travels up to meet his, and she can’t help but moan around him when she sees the way electric blue eyes already burn unwaveringly upon her.

Eyes follow him when he breaks his stare to reach for something outside of her peripherals, something that remains hidden in his fist when he retrieves it to his side. His other hand traces tantalizingly along the nape of her neck, tiny sparks of electricity tingling against her skin in a way that makes her shiver. She grips the base of his shaft and sinks him slowly into her mouth, rippling her tongue against him. 

He groans, but she realizes the way that the sound fades into words. Draconic, but she barely catches them before it’s over, and realizes suddenly the shapes drawn into the back of her neck by wayward talon are not idle roamings, but a glyph etched in goosebumps on her flesh. She catches a glimpse of copper wire curled within his fist. She casts a somewhat hesitant glance at Jehri, who reclines on the other side of the bed with a knowing smirk, her own fingers trailing down across her slit.

Eyes roll back to Nadarr, whose gaze bores into her. She watches his lips, her own paused at the tip of his cock, but he says nothing -- only smirks.

 ** _Go on. Suck._** Faevyre stiffens as the deep voice echoes unbidden around her. It takes a moment to realize Nadarr’s mouth hadn’t moved to issue the command. Slowly, eyes roll up to stay locked with his as she sinks her mouth back down his cock and draws her lips tightly about him. Grizzled countenance seems smug, but he can’t stifle the growl of pleasure at the enveloping of warmth around him. **_Good girl, Faevyre._** Even within her mind, she can feel the satisfied smile behind the words, can feel the roughness of his own need.

She knows she has the opportunity for one reply, but saves it, waiting to see if he decided to extend his message. She takes as much as she can, nearly until he hits the back of her throat. Hand wraps up to massage his base, dragging down the saliva that dribbles from her tongue to wet her grip. Faevyre revels in the way he twitches forward, upper body looming above her, breath hissing through gritted fangs. Tongue laps mercilessly along his shaft within her mouth, drawing upon her body’s natural heat to make the velvety embrace all the more overwhelming.

 **_Fuck,_ ** slips the seventh word through the Sending’s connection, and Faevyre uses her grin to draw her lips taut around him. He groans, twitches in her mouth. How powerful, and how fickle, the illusion of control is. He can command her as much as he likes, but she’s the one commanding his pleasure with the pace of her tongue working against him. Dark blue claws reach up to grip golden horns, using them to pull her head down over him. Nadarr growls thrusts his hips hungrily against her. She’d let him have his moment of control, for now. Faevyre moans around him, pleased to trade her gags for the primal snarls rumbling from his throat. Her gaze flicks to Jehri once more, down to the languid strokes her fingers draw against her own clit, then back up to the white dragonborn’s closed eyes.

Slowly, Faevyre eases her mouth off of Nadarr’s hard cock, watching the restraint on his features as she rolls her tongue around him on the way up. She rises from where she’d kneeled between his legs, idly works her slightly-tiring jaw as she crawls to Jehri. Body stoops low as she prowls across the bed to tuck her head between the apex of the dragonborn’s thighs, gently gently nuzzling away her fingers from where they’re buried at the top of her folds. Jehri gasps, eyes flying open and breath going still, but the moment Faevyre’s tongue caresses her clit, she trembles and eases back against the wall.

Faevyre taps her tail against Nadarr’s arm and reaches for the lingering thread of thought within her mind, finally shooting back a reply: **_Grab a pillow._ ** She feels his weight sink in beside her as he reaches to pin the pillow between Jehri’s head and the cold of the stone wall. Faevyre settles in, hooking her arms into a grip around Jehri’s legs, pushing away pale thighs to grant her access while also ensuring she doesn’t hurt her with golden horns.

She laps attentively at Jehri’s opening, drinking deeply of her. Faevyre moans softly at the taste of her, at the heady, metallic slickness coating her tongue. She delves deep within her, hooking her tongue up as far as possible, swirling it in response to Jehri’s shaky moans and twitching thighs. Faevyre anchors Jehri’s legs and feels the dragonborn push against her, as if to test her grip -- Faevyre obliges, locking them in place without yield. Gaze trawls up across white scales to Jehri’s gaze, but finds closed lids once more. Her tongue’s movements slow to more deliberate, rounding strokes, catching the dragonborn’s attention and finally her gaze, icy eyes meeting fire-rimmed purple. Faevyre draws back up along her, landing finally on throbbing clit. She tightens her grip just in time to pin down another surge from Jehri’s legs, accented by a gasp as the white rolls her head back hard into the pillow against the wall.

The form of Nadarr moves in her peripherals, and she feels a brush of his scales as he positions himself behind her. A muffled cry leaves her as she feels the head of his cock press firmly against her entrance. He teases her, shifting down to slide his length along her labia. She hums approvingly into Jehri’s slit, having to consciously keep herself from losing her own concentration as she flicks the flat of her tongue against her clit. Her lips knead against the top of her hood, latching on to gently suck on her folds. Jehri cries out, and Nadarr rewards Faevyre by sliding his cock’s head up to brush over her clit.

Overwhelming _need_ commands Faevyre’s thoughts. Ever since she’d felt Nadarr through their clothes, ground against him, she’s needed him inside of her more than she’s ever needed anything else in that moment. Greedily, she tries to press back into him, but to her chagrin he pointedly evades her. She knows what he wants, and so she turns her attention back to the dragonborn splayed out before her.

Her tongue grinds more fiercely against Jehri, driving down on her. Faevyre pins Jehri’s hips down so that she can’t wriggle away for relief to prolong the pleasure, so that she can’t delay the crescendo rising within. She feels her forehead dampen with sweat. Her jaw aches, but she knows what Nadarr’s waiting for, and she needs it just as much as Jehri does. She knows Jehri’s close from her quickening whimpers, but also from the fact that she can feel Nadarr’s teasing slow, his position shifting to poised expectantly at her opening. The heaving surface of Jehri’s stomach stiffens and tightens suddenly as she holds her breath, focusing on the sensation of Faevyre’s tongue swirling, that pressure building, that brilliant fire spreading across her--

Jehri’s keen rings out as she collapses over the edge, trembling. Thighs clamp tight around Faevyre’s horns. As if on cue, Nadarr sinks within, taking control of Faevyre’s hips with his hands to pump her in a first, partial stroke. Faevyre leans wearily against Jehri, her own grip on the dragonborn loosening to steady herself against the bed. Though feeble against the wall in her own haze, Jehri has the presence of mind to pull and cradle Faevyre’s head against her stomach, smoothing her ruffled, cropped hair.

Kindly, Nadarr starts slow. His first stroke is shallow, gradual, reveling in the warm, velvety embrace of her around his tip, the way he feels her opening part and stretch to take him. Her grip is iron on the sheets as he presses forward a second time. He lingers halfway inside of her, pausing there to let her adjust. Nadarr runs an appreciative hand over her ass and down the side of her thighs, tapping electrified talons against the patches of golden scales on her legs. After a moment, Faevyre releases her held breath and focuses. Her muscles clench around him. He grunts at the soaking pressure of her velvety walls, taking the grip as an invitation. Nadar digs claws into her hips and pulls her into him, slamming himself fully inside of her.

Her warmth races up to meet him. Her entrance grips him around the base, the heated silk of her wetness fully embracing him. He feels his pounding heartbeat rushing in his head as he crushes their hips further together, needing to reach impossibly deeper inside of her. Faevyre gasps, reaches up from the covers to clutch Jehri’s arm--Jehri holds her back and watches them, biting her lips.

Slowly, Nadarr pulls his length away and into the cool air, enough to nearly leave her before sinking back in, relishing the hot pressure as it races down his shaft. He thrusts once, twice in deep, long strokes, savoring the sensation, gazing down to watch himself disappear inside of her again, and again. Talons dig fiery scratches into her tight, round ass, kneading her, burning the feeling of her into his memory. Each time he buries himself to the hilt, he clenches her, discharging the tiniest of static shocks through eager claws.

Nadarr finds his rhythm, slow enough to savor each stroke of his cock into her heat, fast enough to fill the room with the sound of his hips slamming into her. Each thrust, she feels warmer than the last, and the blood rushing in his ears pounds louder. He rolls back his head and closes his eyes, enjoying the bliss, the building pressure, the tightness of her ass clenched in his fists. Letting out a long, low groan, he slows his strokes -- as much as he loves hearing her cries cut short by every powerful thrust -- to regain control of himself in the tide. _Not yet._ He’d been watching for too long to just end this now, to give up the way she pierces herself eagerly back upon him with every thrust, meets him with every stroke.

Faevyre pushes hard against him, rocking her weight back in time with his thrusts. Being filled by him satiates something visceral within her and she finds herself eagerly wanting--wanting more of him, more of Jehri, more of every sensation on her skin and the scent of sex around them. She feels a cool touch on her forehead and opens her eyes, gazing up at Jehri, whose hand strokes her cheek, the slightest layers of frost glimmering on her skin. Their gazes meet and the white dragonborn gives Faevyre the most smug of smirks. Her cold fingers trail down to brush her thumb across Faevyre’s lip teasingly.

The chill grounds her. She hums, low and content. Arms unfurl to prop herself up, pulling Jehri in to press their lips together. Jehri holds her close through each powerful stroke, their lips locked. Even then, Faevyre finds it hard to focus, and Nadarr makes it even harder for her by knowingly trailing a line of sparks down her spine. Nadarr’s been waiting, but he’s not the only one.

She breaks away from Jehri, divine power swelling at her command. Sune’s blessing is an endless well, and she drinks greedily from it. **“Halt.”**

_One._ Nadarr stops moving, overtaken by the Command before he can gain the focus to resist it. He sees that he’s not the only one -- Jehri’s arm has frozen where she’d reached after Faevyre to pull her back into the kiss. Strangled groan rises from Nadarr’s throat as Faevyre rights herself, slips off of his cock, cool air washing over him. _Two._ She presses an apologetically quick kiss back against Jehri’s lips before turning back to Nadarr, crawling to him. _Three._ Her time runs short.

Her hand finds his chest and pushes him back, _hard_ . The Command still ringing in his ears, he resists, following the order to not move. Nadarr’s strong, but Faevyre’s stronger--dragonblood courses through her veins the same as his, and Faevyre hadn’t hefted her shield against beasts multitudes her size to have nothing for show for it. _Four._ He falls back and she catches him with a familiar grip to his nape, lowering him gently to the pillows. _Five._ By the time she crawls back atop him-- _six--_ and sinks onto his cock, the Command’s hold on him trickles away. And yet, even when it releases him, he still doesn’t move. Nadarr simply watches her with electric eyes. Faevyre holds his gaze, unblinking.

Slowly, she eases up until only his tip rests inside of her, then lowers herself slowly back down. She casts her weight down onto him and then grinds her hips forward, rubbing her clit against him on every stroke. This was a pace she knew he wouldn’t cum from, a pace where she could use him, work herself slowly to orgasm with the contact of his scales against her hood. She sees the fire in his eyes, watches as he tenses with restraint more and more on each stroke. Her pace is agonizingly slow, and she knows he wants to take control and fuck her. Nadarr finally moves, a clawed hand sliding experimentally up her thigh. 

A chord strikes within and her focus tightens. On the way down to grab his wrist, Draconic flows from her lips and her hand twists to etch an aerial rune. By the time she wraps her fingers around his wrist, it’s rippled from her and enveloped the room. Toothed grin spreading across his features, his hand twists against her forearm, talons wrapping. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out, the grin on his features twisting in confusion. The air is painfully still, painfully _quiet_. 

Faevyre’s watched her cerulean partymate enough to know the tricks the blues like the most. In the grip of the Silence, his Shocking Grasp fails him without the words of power to draw on it. She grabs his other wrist, pins both in one hand over his head with her weight. 

Nonetheless, she severs the thread that suspends the quiet around them, the low din of the town’s night whispering back through the walls, barely noticeable except when contrasted to the most unnatural of complete silences. This was a show of force, not of absolute dominance; the last thing she wanted to do was create a scenario where their safe word couldn’t be uttered.

She fixes him with a querying gaze and feels him twitch firmly inside of her, prompting her to grit her teeth with pleasure. His hands, still pinned above him, fall limp in her grasp, his muscles relaxing as he surrenders himself to her. Faevyre pauses, then props herself over him, pressing her forehead against his and slowly beginning to grind her hips against his once more, finding that spot she knew she needed to hit to use him for herself. She rocks in a steady rhythm. Jehri crawls up beside her to plant a kiss against Faevyre’s shoulder, and then another on her neck, drifting upward.

 **“He saw you at the Adventurer’s Guild,”** she whispers breathily against her ear. **“Yesterday. Saw you drop the scorpion tails off for the bounty.”** She reaches around to brush her fingers over dark areolas. **“We’ve watched explorers get carted in with stings for weeks trying to get that bounty. Been going on for so long we started a bet.”** Nadarr watches them, expression unreadable. **“He guessed it’d be another month before someone collected. I guessed it to the day. Call it a rogue’s intuition.”** Her hands roam down hard stomach, down to the top of Faevyre’s thigh, hovering over the rippling muscles as the half-human works herself atop him. She’s intrigued.

 **“He wasn’t even mad that he’d lost the bet. I thought he’d pass out when he saw you and your party walk into the inn’s bar.”** Jehri’s fingers trail softly down across her curls. Faevyre smirks, bites her lip as she gazes down at Nadarr. He tilts his chin up ever-so-slightly and she melds their lips together, though she’s still painfully aware of Jehri’s breath on her ear. **“He’s wanted you since the moment he saw you. And I’ll admit, I did too.”**

Faevyre pants against his mouth, speeding her pace. She ruts faster against him, focusing on the way he fills her, the way her clit rubs against him with every cycle, the way Jehri trails cool kisses down her neck. She feels the build-up again, the warmth, the world falling away to leave only that one single point of contact. She holds her breath, lets the feeling cascade across her. Jehri sees the focus in Faevyre’s eyes and knows, exchanges a glace with Nadarr.

He surges suddenly beneath her, breaking the grasp on his wrists that had grown lax in ecstasy. He grabs both of her hips and takes control to thrust deeply up into her. Jehri pushes Faevyre back upright to kiss her, and her free roaming hand slides to Faevyre’s clit to pick up where Faevyre’s grinding had left off. Jehri’s movements are fast, imprecise, indirect, filled with Jehri’s own eagerness and need. It’s been a long time since Faevyre has felt the thrill of being wanted so fully, so immediately, and the immense satisfaction and fulfillment of it all comes crashing down on her. She cries out. Muscles clench around Nadarr as she falls forward into Jehri, who leans to support her trembling form. 

Nadarr’s pace quickens, no longer held back by his own restraint. His strokes inside of her are long and fast as he loses himself inside of her warmth. He feels the heat swirling in his head, a firestorm of untempered need. Faevyre feels it. She feels his rhythm break and hears the low, breathless groan that rises high from him. His claws dig into her hips as he crushes her down onto him, reaching as deep as he possibly can inside of her as he seeks her overwhelming warmth. His cock throbs as he empties himself completely inside of her.

They all linger there for a few moments, panting, leaning against each other and sharing breathy chuckles. Jehri’s the first to move as she reaches for the spare linens, offering them to Faevyre to clean up. She takes the offering gratefully.


	3. material //

Jehri lays with Nadarr, both of them watching with mild amusement as Faevyre relights the oil lamp to examine herself. She twists to find the scratches she feels on her ass and her thighs, then reaches with a gentle hand and Sune’s blessing to smooth them away. She puts out the lantern and sits heavily, wearily, on the edge of the bed, glancing over to them with a smirk.

 **“Will you be in town long?”** Nadarr rumbles.

Faevyre shrugs. **“Maybe another couple of days. Have some jobs to finish up before we go.”** A bit soberingly, she thinks of her family and her home. **“I’ve got some people waiting on me in Caelitus.”**

Jehri bristles. **“** **_Caelitus?_ ** **You couldn’t convince me to touch that place with a ten mile pole. Well, unless it’s to empty some noble pockets.”** Faevyre shoots her an empathetic look. She understands -- the place was not kind to dragonborn, something Faevyre had managed to get around with her own noble blood and more human appearance. She doesn’t mention it, though.

 **“Yeah, I know.”** She slides beneath the covers, and they make room for her in between them. **“There’s still people there I need to help.”**

Nadarr idly traces claws down her arm. **“You could stay here. Help us. We’re looking to clean the place up around here. We could use someone like you.”**

Faevyre gives him a soft nuzzle. **“I would if I could. But I’ll leave you to hold down the fort.”** He _hmms_ against her. 

Jehri pipes up, curious. **“You know, what’s one of Sune’s ilk doing all of this adventurer’s stuff? I’ve only seen ‘em sitting in temples with the platinum, and whatever weird, underground brothel thing they’ve got going on.”**

A snort bursts from Faevyre. **“Yeah, that’s a big part of the problem. I trained with the priests for a while, but they didn’t like me much -- they don’t like our kind, we don’t sell well. Too many scales, it’s too rough on their skin.”** She smirks. **“So I ditched. I figured Sune had more to offer than that. Followed my own path. I figured that you needed peace for all of that ‘love and beauty’ crap, otherwise people just had to focus on surviving. She came to me eventually, and here I am.”**

They both chuckle, seemingly satisfied with the explanation, but Faevyre can already see their lids drooping. It only takes a few moments for Nadarr and Jehri’s breathing to slow as they slip into sleep.

Faevyre lies awake for a while, gazing into the dark. For a long time, before she received Sune’s blessing, she took love and beauty in the literal sense. Thought that love only manifested in butterflies in the stomach, shared with three words, and that beauty only manifested in the aesthetics of the world around them. It was hard to believe in something so naive when you saw the cruelty in this world -- the greed, the anger, the selfishness.

But she knows now, as she has for a long time, that it’s more than that. Love in this world manifests itself in a myriad of little ways--a soft touch, a thoughtful word, a considerate gesture. And there is beauty in the simplicity of that, in how easy it was to love another, even if only for a moment. It’s something you know because of the way you feel when you watch it happen--when you watch someone raise their shield in defense of another; when you watch someone offer everything within themselves up to someone else in a moment of vulnerability; when you watch someone tremble within the grasp of another.

The cruelty is still there. The greed, the anger, the selfishness. Faevyre knows that she’ll have to wake up to a world that will scowl back at her with all of it in the morning. But for now, she feels the sleeping forms nestled at either side of her, and knows there’s more to it than that. Beneath the world’s rough carapace, beneath its scales, there was still something there worth saving -- a warmth, a kindness, a love. Faevyre falls asleep believing in it, against all odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, this was one of the first times I've actually written smut without avoiding or skirting around on the sex. Open to constructive crit -- this was incredibly fun to write and I hope it was fun to read. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
